Fireflies : From Book, To Hearts
by SanArya
Summary: Seorang pemuda bekerja sebagai penjual buku, dengan usia 17 tahun dan tentu saja masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia berjualan buku di gerai yang diwariskan oleh Ibunya. Di masa remaja ini, ia lebih mencintai buku daripada lawan jenis. Ia ingin menjadi seorang penulis profesional, dan hidup terus dengan buku. Buku adalah kekasihnya, dan gadis ini adalah pelanggan terburuknya.
1. Chapter 1

Yang dijual di tempat ini hanyalah buku. Di setiap sisi rak tertata rapi buku dengan isi yang berbeda satu sama lain. _Cover _yang bergambar atau hanya dengan tulisan, versi anak-anak atau dewasa, ukuran kecil hingga besar, semuanya lengkap. Ada juga buku yang jarang ditemui di tempat lain tapi bisa ditemui disini, begitu juga dengan buku keluaran lama yang bisa di dapatkan disini.

Salah satu tokoh besar pernah mengutip tentang buku yang berbunyi _"Aku rela di penjara asalkan bersama buku, karena dengan buku aku bebas"_, itu yang diucapkannya. Dengan buku kalian bisa mendapatkan banyak hal, banyak manfaat yang diberikan dari membaca buku.

Buku memanglah menakjubkan...

Walau begitu, kadang buku tidak memberi "manfaat" ke penjual buku. Terutama di tempat ini, yang terlihat memang sedikit sepi. Berjualan buku memang sedikit sulit dijaman penuh kemajuan seperti sekarang. Buku benar-benar terdampak atas kedatangan sistem pencarian seperti _Google_. Karenanya, buku sekarang mulai tersisih dari tempatnya yang menjadi sumber ilmu pengetahuan.

Alhasil, tempat ini yang dulunya ramai sekarang menjadi kurang pendatang. Tapi walau begitu, masih ada beberapa orang yang tetap setia dengan buku. Di tempat yang banyak buku seperti disini memang menjadi surga bagi penikmat kumpulan kertas tersebut. Yap, surganya untuk mendapatkan dan membeli buku.

Hanya saja...

"A-Anoo... bisakah kau membayarnya? Nihashi-_san_."

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku. Ichigo-_kun_."

... masih saja ada orang yang seenaknya sendiri.

...

**Fireflies : From Book, To Hearts**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach **© **Tite Kubo**

**Burn The Witch **© **Tite Kubo**

**Warning : **Gaje, Ancur, AU, OOC, mungkin ada OC nya, alur berantakan, banyak Plot Hole, unsur jepang ngawur dan Typo yang gak mau ilang... Ilmu penulisan dan kualitas otak saya masih rendah.

**Summary : **Seorang pemuda bekerja sebagai penjual buku, dengan usia 17 tahun dan tentu saja masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia berjualan buku di gerai yang diwariskan oleh Ibunya. Di masa remaja ini, ia lebih mencintai buku daripada lawan jenis. Ia ingin menjadi seorang penulis profesional, dan hidup terus dengan buku. Buku adalah kekasihnya, dan gadis ini adalah pelanggan terburuknya.

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Penjual buku, Kurosaki Ichigo**

**.**

**Karakura Town**

**Pukul 21.11**

"Nihashi-_san_, kau tidak pulang kah?"

"Jangan berisik! Sialan!"

Pemuda pemilik toko hanya bisa mendesah lelah, sudah beberapa kali ia menegur gadis satu sekolahnya yang dengan seenak hidungnya membaca buku jualannya untuk segera pulang. Pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang untuk mendatangkan rasa santai, ia menyerah menghadapi gadis cantik di depannya ini.

Pemuda penjual buku tersebut bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Lahir membawa rambut dengan warna khas yaitu oranye berbentuk runcing acak-acakkan. Tubuh tegap tinggi yang dilapisi dengan kulit persik serta bola mata yang memiliki warna sama dengan mendiang ibunya... Kurosaki Masaki... yaitu cokelat. Hal menarik dari dirinya adalah warna rambut yang entah bagaimana bisa berwarna oranye. Ichigo sempat menduga kalau warna oranye di rambutnya itu karena ibunya sering memakan kulit jeruk...

Tidak penting itu sialan!

Ichigo memandang ke sekitarnya yang sepi... karena memang sudah malam... dan buku-buku jualannya. Lapak jualan dan toko di dekatnya juga banyak yang sudah tutup. _Kurosaki Book Store _adalah nama dari toko milik Ichigo ini, toko milik Ibunya dulu.

Semua perasaan dan hal apapun tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sayang dan hormat Ichigo terhadap Ibunya, jadi dia tetap akan menjalankan toko ini sampai benar-benar _Kami-sama _menyuruhnya berhenti. Lagipula banyak kenangan yang sudah terjadi di toko kecil ini antara dirinya dengan Ibunya saat beliau masih hidup dulu.

Yah, lagipula Ichigo sekarang adalah yatim piatu... Ichigo mendecak lirih karena setelah teringat Ibunya sekarang ia jadi teringat dengan ayahnya juga.. Kurosaki Isshin.

_Buk_

Ichigo mendengar suara yang sedikit keras. Ia kembali melihat kearah gadis di depannya yang sekarang sedang menunduk. Suara tadi berasal buku atau lebih tepatnya novel yang ditutup dengan keras oleh si gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Ichigo merasa lega karena sepertinya orang yang seharusnya menjadi pembelinya ini sebentar lagi akan pulang.

"Sudah selesai kah? Nihashi-_san_," tanya Ichigo ramah yang disertai penasaran tingkat dasar... gadis itu mengangguk lalu menatap Ichigo dengan senyum kecil menawannya.

"Buku ini sangat bagus, aku menyukainya," jawab singkat gadis tersebut.

Yah, dia adalah Nihashi Noel, gadis yang benar-benar sempurna di mata banyak orang, begitu juga dengan Ichigo yang setuju dengan semua hal baik pada Noel. _Kami-sama _sepertinya sangat menyayangi Noel sampai ia diberi begitu banyak anugerah kesempurnaan, itu menurut Ichigo. Jarang-jarang ada wanita dengan keadaan yang sama seperti dengan Noel.

Sedikit meluruskan, tidak ada dalam kamus manapun Ichigo jatuh cinta kepada Noel. Ia tidak terlalu fokus dengan hal yang namanya asmara di masa remajanya ini. Ia lebih baik menjalin pertemanan yang abadi daripada percintaan dengan _ending _tidak jelas. Itu yang ada di pikiran Ichigo sekarang... SEKARANG.

Noel memliki tubuh indah ramping... ditambah SELURUH asetnya yang mantap... dengan tinggi badan sedikit lebih rendah dari Ichigo. Kulit putih, rambut hitam sebatas pinggang dengan poni panjang, bibir merah muda pada umumnya serta hidung mancung.

Noel juga sama dengan Ichigo yaitu sama-sama tertarik dan sangat menyukai yang namanya buku, Noel bahkan lebih maniak daripada Ichigo. Hampir setiap hari jika tidak sibuk ia akan datang ke toko milik Ichigo ini, bukan sebagai pembeli tapi sebagai peminjam. Walau kondisi ekonomi Noel tidak ada di dalam garis ekonomi bawah dan tengah hanya saja karena yang berjualan adalah orang yang dikenalnya jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun, memanfaatkan kondisi dengan baik yaitu Ichigo yang takut terhadap dirinya.

Menurut Noel... Ichigo takut dengan dengannya. Tapi sebenarnya tidak... Ichigo mengijinkan Noel membaca buku dagangannya asal buku yang sudah tidak disampul plastik. Noel juga selalu membaca buku yang ia pinjam di toko jadi Ichigo lebih mudah untuk mengawasi bukunya.

"Eenggghh~" Noel meregangkan badannya dengan mengeluarkan suara yang "indah". Ichigo yang mendengarnya sedikit malu dengan muncul warna merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Kapan kau tutup? Ichigo-_kun_," tanya Noel sambil menatap Ichigo yang berada di depannya.

"Yah~ kurasa tutup sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Aku malas jika harus terlambat sekolah besok," jawab Ichigo sambil merapikan beberapa buku. Noel menggembungkan pipinya kesal, padahal ia masih belum ingin pulang dan lebih memilih untuk membaca buku disini.

"Mou~ kenapa _sih_, harus tutup sekarang? Padahal aku kan masih ingin meminjam bukumu lagi. Jangan tutup dulu ya? Ichigo-_kun_," ujar Noel dengan semakin mengimutkan pipinya. Ichigo tertawa kecil mendengar gadis yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya ini merengek kepadanya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya besok. Aku harus tutup sekarang," jawab Ichigo sambil memakai jaket berwarna putihnya.

"Ck... Hemf!" Noel memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Ia gagal mempengaruhi pemuda berambut oranye tersebut agar buka lebih lama.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mengantarku pulang sampai ke rumah!" perintah Noel tiba-tiba. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Noel dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mengantarmu?"

"Apa aku harus mengulangnya dua kali."

"Nihashi-_san_, kenapa aku harus mengantarmu? Seingatku, teknik _Judo_, _Taekwondo_, dan _Karate _milikmu itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Lalu Apa yang Nihashi-_san_ takutkan lagi?" kata Ichigo panjang.

"Hal buruk bisa terjadi kapan saja, Ichigo-_kun_. Pokoknya! Kau harus mengantarku, aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu," kata Noel seenaknya lalu mengambil tas miliknya.

"Aku tunggu di luar," sambungnya kemudian berjalan keluar. Ichigo hanya bisa mengehela nafas, ia sebenarnya ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menunda hal tersebut karena "Ratu" memberi perintah yang tidak bisa ia tolak.

Ah, sebenarnya Ichigo juga kasian melihat Noel pulang sendiri apalagi malam-malam seperti ini. Walau Noel punya semuanya tapi itu belum cukup untuk menjamin keamanannya. Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengantar Noel pulang, tapi setelah ia membereskan tokonya...

"Daripada menunggu di luar? Kenapa dia tidak membantuku saja?"

.

.

.

"Hoaaamm~"

Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan punggung tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya yang baru saja menguap. Entah benar atau tidak katanya jika semakin lebar orang menguap maka akan semakin keras iblis untuk menertawakannya. Yah, iblis suka dengan orang yang menguap lebar. Ini jelasin apasih woy!

Disinilah Ichigo sekarang, terjebak dengan gadis cantik bernama Noel. Dia tidak menganggap berjalan berduaan dengan seorang gadis apalagi yang seperti Noel di malam hari seperti ini sebagai sebuah rejeki. Mungkin tidak banyak laki-laki yang bisa sedekat ini dengan Noel, Ichigo juga sebenarnya bingung kenapa Noel mau-maunya dan repot-repotnya berteman dengan seorang sepertinya. Entah dirinya dianggap teman oleh Noel atau sebatas penjual dan pembeli...

Selain itu, apa Noel tidak punya pacar?

Hal itu mungkin privasi bagi Noel dan Ichigo tahu batas pada dirinya agar tidak mencoba masuk ke dalam hal tersebut. Ichigo mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin saja Noel sudah punya orang yang tepat hanya saja dirinya tidak mengenalnya. Atau pacar Noel berada di Inggris karena Noel bersekolah SMP disana. Tidak mungkin kan Noel tidak punya pacar dengan semua yang dimilikinya? Itu hal mudah bagi gadis yang berjalan disampingnya tersebut.

Atau mungkin Noel benar-benar tidak punya pacar? Arrrgghh~ Ichigo ingin sekalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil berteriak dengan keras. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena hari sudah malam dan ada Noel di sampingnya.

Itu memalukan sialan!

Terkutuk kau hal privasi orang lain!

"Eh, besok hari apa ya? Nihashi-_san_," tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba, otaknya entah kenapa mengalami pikun mendadak.

"Rabu, 4 Desember 20XX. Sepertinya memori di otakmu sudah penuh dengan buku sampai lupa dengan hari," kata Noel pedas seperti biasa. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

"Namanya juga manusia, maaf."

"Kau memang aneh, Ichigo-_kun_."

"Ngomong-ngomong Nihashi-_san_, kenapa kau suka membaca buku di tempatku?" Tanya Ichigo. Noel menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda berambut oren tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak senang aku ke tempatmu?" Tanya Noel yang entah kenapa suasanya menjadi menakutkan bagi Ichigo.

"B-Bukan begitu, kau tahukan tempatku itu... sederhana. Tidak seperti toko-toko buku lainnya," jawab Ichigo sekaligus meluruskan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Hmm~ Kenapa ya? Entah, aku juga tidak tahu," kata Noel asal.

"Kau itu tidak penting bagiku, Ichigo-_kun_. Yang paling penting adalah buku milikmu itu, selama aku bebas membacanya tempatmu itu akan selalu aku datangi," lanjut Noel dengan seringainya. Ichigo menyikapi perkataan Noel dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

_"Apa maksudnya itu?" _Batin Ichigo.

"Jika aku ini tidak penting, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menemanimu pulang?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis SMA sendirian di malam hari?" Tanya balik Noel.

"T-Tidak tega sih sebenarnya."

"Itu kau tahu."

Anjing, jadi bingung. Ok, dititik ini Ichigo benar-benar merasa bingung dengan gadis cantik bernama Noel ini. Pertama Noel bilang jika dirinya tidaklah penting, lalu jika dia tidak penting, kenapa Noel meminta dirinya untuk mengantarnya pulang? Bukannya aneh menyuruh seseorang yang dibenci untuk mengantarnya pulang?

Ichigo bingung apakah Noel membencinya atau tidak... Kalian ikut bingungkah?

_"Sial, kepalaku jadi pusing sendiri," _kata Ichigo dalam hati lalu memijat-mijat kepala depannya.

Setelah _scene _membingungkan yang baru saja terjadi, Ichigo dan Noel berjalan dalam keheningan ditambah suasana sekitar yang juga sudah sepi. Ichigo melirikkan matanya kearah Noel yang sekarang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya... dan ia terlihat kesal.

"Ada masalah? Nihashi-_san_," tanya Ichigo memastikan. Noel menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu Noel dan Ichigo berhenti sejenak di sebuah jembatan. Ichigo melihat kearah sungai yang berada di bawahnya sambil menunggu Noel yang masih serius dengan ponsel hitamnya.

"Ketua kelasku yang sok tampan itu baru saja membuatku kesal," jelas Noel. Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ginjo-_san_?"

"Ya, si sialan itu tiba-tiba saja mengajakku untuk membahas sesuatu yang PENTING besok malam," tambah Noel.

"Lalu, dimana letak masalahnya?"

"Ck, apa kau tidak mengerti Ichigo-_kun_, jika itu sesuatu yang penting, kenapa tidak di sekolah saja? Si sialan itu pasti hanya ingin berduaan denganku. Aku bingung kenapa banyak yang menyukai _PlayBoy _bajingan sepertinya," ucap Noel kesal. Ichigo bingung untuk bereaksi apa, dia tidak terlalu mengerti masalah apa antara Noel dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku benci saat dia menggodaku... pokoknya aku membencinya. Huft~" Noel mendengus kesal lalu menggembungkan Kedua pipinya.

Ichigo yang melihat gadis cantik di sebelahnya tersebut sedang dalam mode imut menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak menarik kedua pipi Noel... Ichigo memang benci hal-hal imut karena dirinya selalu terpengaruh dan sulit menahan diri untuk tidak "Menyerang".

Mengehela nafas lalu kembali menatap sungai di bawah jembatan. "Itu berarti dia menyukaimu, Nihashi-_san_," kata Ichigo santai.

_Set_

_Duagh_

Noel yang kesal langsung memukul kepala Ichigo dengan keras. Pemuda tersebut bukannya memberi solusi justru mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan, Ginjo menyukainya? Emang itu penting? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti jika harus menjadi kekasih dari seorang _PlayBoy _bajingan bernama Kugo Ginjo itu. Harga diri Noel tidak serendah itu kalian tahu... Dirinyakan SEMPURNA.

Noel melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap datar Ichigo yang masih mengelus-elus kepala dan rambut jeruknya. "_Ittai... Ittai... _Kau memukulku sedikit berlebihan, Nihashi-_san_," kata Ichigo.

"Salah sendiri karena membuatku kesal, jika mau aku bisa saja menjatuhkanmu ke sungai," ucap Noel sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah sungai. Ichigo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, dirinya malas untuk membalas ucapan Noel. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika ucapannya tadi membuat Noel kesal.

Yasudah... Ichigo menurut sajalah

"Jadi kau menolak ajakannya?" tanya Ichigo menatap Noel.

"Aku menerimanya."

"E-Eh, kau menerimanya?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah membersihkan telingamu, Ichigo-_kun_. Apa aku harus mengulangi setiap perkataanku?" kata Noel dengan wajah datarnya.

_"Bangsat nih orang," _batin Ichigo.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Nihashi-_san_."

"Ya iyalah terserahku, kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Memangnya kau siapaku?"

Sabar Ichigo...

"Baiklah baiklah, aku kalah darimu. Jangan marah-marah terus seperti itu... Nihashi-_san_," kata Ichigo dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Emmh, Hump!" Noel memalingkan wajahnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo tanpa pikir panjang mengikuti Noel dari belakang, dirinya masih punya tugas untuk mengantarkan "Ratu" di depannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**Karakura Town**

"_Tadaima_...," kata Ichigo pelan setelah memasuki rumahnya, ya itukan adat orang jepang. Ichigo melepas sandalnya kemudian menuju ke ruang tengah tempat yang biasa keluarganya berkumpul...

Begitu juga saat mereka berdua masih ada...

Ichigo menekan saklar yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan seketika suasana terlihat jauh lebih baik. Menaruh minuman kaleng yang berisi teh hijau di meja lalu menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa. Ichigo merogoh ponsel lipat di dalam saku celananya lalu menyalakannya, melihat ada sesuatu yang masuk atau tidak.

"Sialan, _viewers_ _Bleach _masih kalah dengan _Naruto _dan _One Piece_. Apa mereka tidak bisa membedakan Anime berkualitas dengan anime sampah?" kata enteng Ichigo dengan membanggakan Anime yang menjadi favoritnya... _Bleach_.

Menghela nafas sejenak, menaruh ponselnya ke meja lalu kembali menyandarkan badannya ke sofa. Ichigo menerawang dengan menatap langit-langit rumahnya... Yap, rumah peninggalan kedua Orang tuanya yang sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada.

Ibu Ichigo bernama Kurosaki Masaki, sementara Ayah Ichigo bernana Kurosaki Isshin. Mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta api...

Ichigo mau tidak mau teringat kembali dengan salah satu tragedi kecelakaan transportasi terburuk dalam sejarah Jepang tersebut. Tragedi yang dinamai sebagai _Kereta Malaikat Kematian _itu terjadi saat Ichigo masih duduk dikelas 4 Sekolah Dasar. Singkat cerita Masaki dan Isshin saat itu baru saja mengunjungi sebuah Festival Buku di Osaka, semuanya berjalan lancar sampai tragedi itu terjadi.

Karakura Town menjadi tempat terjadinya tabrakan antara 2 kereta cepat...

Layaknya 2 Banteng ganas yang saling membenturkan kedua kepala mereka...

Menurut berita serta informasi yang Ichigo tahu, penyebab utama tragedi tersebut karena kesalahan operator serta masalah teknis di sistem pengaturan rel. Ichigo yang saat itu masih belum terlalu mengerti sekaligus masih syok tidak mengikuti kelanjutan investigasi yang dilakukan. Investigasi memanglah cara untuk mengetahui penyebab dan bagaimana terjadinya sebuah kasus...

Tapi, sampai sekarang... Ichigo tidak tahu siapa pelaku utama sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh dalam kecelakaan besar itu. Tidak pernah mendengar siapa, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang ada hanyalah informasi-informasi tanpa alasan jelas serta konferensi pers omong kosong yang dilakukan oleh pemerintah dan orang-orang sialan yang sengaja menutup-nutupi kasus tersebut.

Ichigo mengusap kasar kedua matanya yang akan mengeluarkan air mata, kemudian menarik badannya kedepan. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnya kesal, jika saja ia memiliki "kekuatan" untuk membuka kebenaran tragedi _Kereta Malaikat Kematian_...

"Ck"

.

.

.

.

.

**Rabu, 4 Desember 20XX**

**Karakura HighSchool**

**Kelas 2-F**

"_Sensei _kita dimana sih?"

"Aku benci jam kosong seperti ini."

"Kalian aneh, benci dengan jam kosong. Memangnya kalian mau belajar terus?"

"Belajarkan membuat kita pintar."

"Kita ini murid SMA, yang kita lakukan seharusnya adalah menikmati masa remaja kita."

"Itu benar."

"Kalian jangan terlalu banyak belajar jika tidak mau sepertinya." kata salah satu gadis sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichigo yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Lihatlah, laki-laki menyedihkan ini. Inilah jika kalian terlalu banyak belajar. Jam kosong seperti ini adalah pertanda dari _Kami-sama _jika kita harus menikmati masa muda kita. Hidup jam kosong!"

"Hidup jam kosong! Hidup jam Kosong!..."

_"Cringe bangsat, apa mereka sebodoh itu?" _batin Ichigo sambil mengerutkan dahi ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Ichigo menjalani kehidupan SMAnya di Karakura _HighSchool_. Sekolah ini dikelilingi oleh pepohonan, kompleks sekolah terdiri dari sejumlah bangunan yang bervariasi dari satu hingga empat lantai, bersama dengan area terbuka. Atap yang dikelilingi pagar, sering digunakan oleh siswa sebagai tempat makan siang. Fasilitas sekolah meliputi lapangan, jalur lari enam jalur, dan pusat kebugaran yang ada kolam renang...

Kolam renang... pakaian renang gadis-gadis remaja... Waaah~

Ada sejumlah klub di sekolah, dari sepak bola, bola basket hingga Kendo, olahraga dan akademik lainnya juga ada. Sekolah ini agak terkenal dengan tim karate yang kuat. Setiap tahun, dikejuaraan apapun, selalu ada siswa yang memenangi _event _karate atau setidaknya ada yang berdiri di podium.

Entah menggunakan dukun atau _cheat_... memang kenyataannya Karakura _HighSchool _berhasil melakukannya...

Ichigo sendiri bukanlah murid _Hits _di Karakura _HighSchool_, dirinya hanyalah siswa biasa yang bersekolah dengan normal. Tidak pernah mengikuti sebuah ekstra atau klub-klub di sekolahnya. Walau begitu, Ichigo memang cukup terkenal di sekolah ini karena... rambut orennya. Ditambah tinggi tubuh yang memang sedikit tidak biasa membuatnya mudah dikenali.

Ichigo yang sejak kecil sudah menjadi seorang _Kutu Buku _walau masih bisa mengingat _Real life _memang sering diejek oleh murid-murid lainnya. Kebanyakan yang mengejek Ichigo adalah murid yang bisa dikatakan... populer... atau nama mereka terkenal di sekolah ini. _Bullying _memang sudah menjadi hal biasa di sekolah-sekolah menengah atas.

Dan Ichigo memang tidak bisa menyanggah hal tersebut, remaja seusianya memanglah suka seenaknya sendiri. Untungnya Komisi Disiplin dan OSIS disini melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik jadi pembullyan masih bisa ditekan oleh mereka walau masih ada yang melakukannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang OSIS, pelanggan setia sekaligus pelanggan terburuknya yaitu Nihashi Noel, adalah Ketua OSIS saat ini. Yah... sudah bisa ditebaklah bagaimana Noel bisa menjadi _Seto Kaichou_.

_Drrrt_

_Drrrt_

Kegiatan Ichigo terganggu karena ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Menaruh bukunya kemudian mengambil ponsel jadulnya tersebut dari saku celananya. Hal pertama yang bisa ia lihat adalah sebuah pesan dari seseorang...

"Nihashi-_san_?" Kata Ichigo setelah membaca nama si pengirim.

_"[ Keluar dari kelas jelekmu itu sekarang juga! ]" _

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, ia bingung kenapa Noel bisa tahu jika dirinya masih berada di dalam kelas. Pandangan Ichigo tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang sekarang sedang gaduh di depan pintu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu sampai-sampai membuat suasana menjadi heboh.

Ichigo memasukkan buku yang ia baca tadi kedalam tasnya kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah kerumunan tersebut.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Gumam Ichigo kemudian menengok kearah luar.

"Hwaak..." Ichigo membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Dan ternyata adalah... Noel yang sedang dipeluk oleh Ginjo.

**To Be Continued**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**

**Jangan dimasukin ke Hati**

**Good Bye... and Good Night... BAAM**

15 November 2019

By SanArya


	2. Chapter 2

...

**Fireflies : From Book, To Hearts**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach **© **Tite Kubo**

**Burn The Witch **© **Tite Kubo**

**Warning : **Gaje, Ancur, AU, OOC, mungkin ada OC nya, alur berantakan, banyak Plot Hole, unsur jepang ngawur dan Typo yang gak mau ilang... Ilmu penulisan dan kualitas otak saya masih rendah.

**Summary : **Seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai penjual buku dengan usia 17 tahun dan tentu saja masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia berjualan buku di gerai yang diwariskan oleh Ibunya. Di masa remaja ini, ia lebih mencintai buku daripada lawan jenis. Ia ingin menjadi seorang penulis profesional, dan hidup terus dengan buku. Buku adalah kekasihnya, dan gadis ini adalah pelanggan terburuknya.

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Ratu yang menyebalkan**

**.**

Ichigo benar-benar tidak percaya sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin siswa lainnya juga berpikiran sama dengan Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang dijuluki "Ratu" sedang dipeluk oleh laki-laki yang Ichigo tidak tahu hubungan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Noel-chan. Apa kau suka jika aku peluk seperti ini?" tanya laki-laki tersebut. Noel tidak menjawab dan memilih tetap fokus dengan ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran ketua kelasnya yang sedang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ingin sekali ia membanting orang dibelakangnya tersebut.

_Drrt_

_Drrt_

_Drrrt_

Ichigo merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar terus didalam saku celananya. Ia mundur beberapa kalah dari tempatnya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

_"[ KAU JANGAN LIHAT SAJA! ORANG BODOH! ]"_

_"[ CEPAT BANTU AKU! ]"_

_"[ CK! SIALAN! AKU BENCI SITUASI SEPERTI INI ]"_

_"[ Ichigo-kun, cepat bantu aku! Hajar dia kek atau apa, dia sudah melecehkanku. Ya ampun, mati saja kau PlayBoy sialan! ]"_

_"[ Uhh, menyebalkan. Kenapa dia melakukan ini sih? Tubuhku jadi kotor ]"_

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, ternyata alasan Noel bermain dengan ponselnya karena sibuk mengirim pesan kepadanya. Dan juga kenapa harus dirinya? Apa dia tidak tahu jika status dirinya hanyalah murid biasa? Ichigo bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bingung? Kenapa menolong orang harus bingung?

Dalam masalah Ichigo, jika ia menolong Noel dengan keadaan ditonton oleh banyak murid, statusnya sebagai siswa biasa akan langsung musnah dalam sekejap. Ditambah... Ginjo, nama laki-laki ini cukup besar di Karakura _HighSchool_. Percaya diri dalam hal perkelahian sih ada, dia memang tidak takut dengan Ginjo jika harus adu pukul. Hanya saja ia tidak mau melakukannya...

Ngomong-ngomong murid populer, pencapaian macam apa itu? Kenapa banyak yang menginginkannya?

Ichigo sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk menjadi murid populer. Kebebasannya bisa terganggu hanya dengan menjadi laki-laki yang terkenal di sekolah ini. Cari pacar aja males, apa lagi jadi _Top Guy_? Lebih baik menjadi murid normal tanpa masalah daripada orang terkenal yang selalu didatangi masalah...ah, apakah ia baru saja membuat sebuah pepatah?

Bukannya menyombongkan diri sendiri, tapi Ichigo merasa jika pintu masa depan cerah miliknya lebih dahulu terbuka daripada siswa yang hanya memikirkan GENGSI mereka. Lagipula ada pepatah mengatakan, _"Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian"_, salah satu pedoman yang Ichigo pakai di masa mudanya ini.

Tunggu, ini sudah melenceng dari permasalah utama...

Ichigo kembali mendekat kearah pintu kelasnya yang masih dipenuhi teman-temannya. Ichigo bisa melihat Noel dan Ginjo yang tidak berbuah. Noel tiba-tiba melirik tajam kearah Ichigo. Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, artinya ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Ginjo-_san_," ucap Noel setelah sekian lama.

"Heh!? Memangnya kenapa Noel-_chan_?" tanya Ginjo dengan sok menjadi orang bodoh.

"Kita ini tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, kau tahu?" kata Noel lalu melirik lagi kearah Ichigo. Ia jadi kesal juga terhadap pemuda berambut oren tersebut.

"Lalu? Ada masalah?"

"Kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Karena kau sangat cantik, Noel-_chan_. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk memelukmu," goda Ginjo.

"Gadis sempurna sepertimu seharusnya menjadi kekasihku, aku bisa memberikanmu apapun yang kau inginkan," lanjut Ginjo.

"Ck!? Eghh... lepaskan aku," kata Noel lalu melepas dengan keras pelukan Ginjo. Lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Wow wow, Noel-_chan_. Jangan menatapku tajam seperti itu, aku jadi takut," ucap Ginjo.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh kepadamu kok, santai saja. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana janji kita nanti malam?" tambahnya dengan sedikit mengencangkan pelukannya agar Noel tidak bisa lepas.

"Memangnya kita punya janji?" jawab Noel asal.

"Heh... Noel-_chan_ ini, kitakan sudah membuat rencana makan malam kemarin. Lagipula tenang saja, semuanya akan aku bayar nanti. Hitung-hitung untuk menyenangkan hati Ratu Noel," kata Ginjo.

"Apaan sih? Memangnya semua uangmu itu bisa membuatku terpana denganmu?" tanya Noel. Ginjo tertawa mendengar perkataan Noel yang meremehkannya.

"Tidak hanya uang, Noel-_chan_, aku bisa memberikanmu apa saja yang ada di dunia ini. Kebahagiaanmu adalah prioritasku, aku jamin itu," ucap Ginjo.

_"Pffft... kenapa jadi lucu begini sialan? Aku tidak kuat mendengar bualan laki-laki itu," _Disaat siswa lain sedang sibuk mengomentari Ginjo dan Noel, yang otak Ichigo lihat malah berbeda. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Ginjo justru membuat dirinya tertawa. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa otaknya merespon hal yang terjadi di depan matanya tersebut dengan hal komedi.

Ichigo menahan perutnya sekaligus tertawaannya agar tidak meledak dan menjadi penganggu perhatian. Sesekali menepuk-nepuk lututnya untuk menyalurkan tertawaanya. Kemudian menutup mulutnya agar berhenti tertawa dan kembali melihat kearah Noel yang... menyadari jika dirinya tertawa.

_"Maaf maaf, aku tidak kuat menahannya," _arti yang dapat Noel terima dari Ichigo yang mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Noel mendengus kesal...

_"Orang itu. Dasar laki-laki tidak berguna, awas saja nanti,"_ batin Noel.

"Nee nee... Noel-_chan_, apa ada laki-laki yang sedekat ini denganmu?" tanya Ginjo penasaran.

"Apa itu hal yang penting bagimu?" tanya balik Noel.

"Sangat penting, jadi ada atau tidak?" Noel menghela nafas sebentar.

"Entahlah."

"Sudah kuduga pasti tidak ada... lagipula disini mana ada laki-laki sebaik diriku," ucap Ginjo dengan sombongnya. Noel melirikkan matanya singkat melihat kearah Ichigo untuk memastikan reaksinya.

Noel ingin melihat reaksi kecewa dari pemuda berambut oranye tersebut... hanya saja... Ichigo justru malah menguap lebar seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi baru saja. Noel ingin sekali berteriak menerjang kearah Ichigo dan menghajarnya sampai ia puas, sikap pemuda tersebut memang tidak bisa diharapkan.

_"Dia benar-benar tidak peka," _batin Noel.

Tunggu sebentar, kenapa Noel ingin melihat Ichigo kecewa dengan perkataannya tadi? Apa ada hubungannya?

Tentu saja ada... Hehe...

"Eeghh~ sudah lepaskan!" ucap Noel karena kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas. Ginjo menyeringai sebentar lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Noel langsung menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki tersebut kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Wow, jangan marah terus Noel-_chan_. Nanti kecantikanmu hilang lo," kata Ginjo.

"Biarkan saja," balas Noel cepat.

"Baiklah baiklah, waktuku disini sepertinya sudah habis. Jangan lupa kencan kita nanti malam ya, Noel-_chan_. Kau sudah menyetujuinya jadi... kau wajib datang," lanjut Ginjo dengan sekali lagi melebarkan seringainya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

Murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi menjadi bingung dengan yang barusan terjadj antara Noel dan Ginjo, mereka saling pandang satu sama lain lalu membicarakannya. Suasana menjadi riuh seketika, ada yang bingung tidak percaya, ada yang kesal karena Ginjo akan berduaan denga Noel... laki-laki jones.

Noel yang masih di tempat hanya memasang wajah datar yang biasa ia tampilkan sembari menatap Ginjo yang sudah pergi lumayan jauh. Dan... kembali melirik Ichigo.

_"Sepertinya aku akan dapat masalah nanti," _batin Ichigo lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi yang sempat tertunda.

Noel yang melihat Ichigo kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya bertambah kesal, ia sudah membuat rencana untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Ichigo. Tapi, sebelum ia "bersenang-senang" dengan pemuda berambut oren tersebut, ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya dirinya bisa lepas dari Ginjo.

"_Seito kaichou_, kau tidak apa-apa?" muncul sebuah suara di dekat Noel. Ia melihat ke arah gadis yang... pendek dan mungil, yang tiba-tiba tepat berada di sampingnya. Noel menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis mungil tersebut.

"Aku juga selalu kesal melihatnya, kenapa orang seperti itu bisa menjadi ketua kelas di 2-A," kata gadis tersebut.

Kuchiki Rukia, dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS satu dari kelas 2-C. Hal pertama yang muncul dipikiran orang-orang saat melihatnya adalah... pendek, tingginya yang entah kenapa seperti berhenti diangka 144 cm. Semua hal sudah ia lakukan yang bisa membuatnya untuk tumbuh keatas, mulai dari minum susu setiap hari, _stretching_, berenang... walau sebenarnya ia tidak bisa berenang..., lalu bergelantungan seperti monyet, dll. Tapi sepertinya itu semua sia-sia bagi dirinya...

Kulitnya cerah seperti orang jepang pada umunya, memiliki bola mata berwarna ungu, rambut berwarna hitam dengan beberapa helai selalu menggantung di antara kedua matanya. Tapi tetap yang paling menonjol adalah... tinggi tubuhnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Noel tanpa menoleh kearah Rukia.

"Sudah Noel-_san_, rapat bisa dimulai kapan saja," jawab Rukia.

"Komisi disiplin?"

"Bahkan mereka yang paling awal datang."

"Heeeeh... Seperti yang diharapkan," kata Noel lalu memutar badannya dan pergi dari tempatnya, diikuti Rukia yang mengekornya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul 21.34**

"Menyebalkan Menyebalkan, bajingan!"

_Buk_

"Cepat ambilkan aku sesuatu yang bagus!"

"A-Ah, o-oh," Ichigo hanya menurut lalu dengan sigap langsung mencarikan buku untuk Sang Ratu yang baru saja datang dengan marah-marah. Waktu tenangnya langsung musnah dan sekarang ia harus menenangkan Noel.

Noel menatap Ichigo yang sibuk mencarikan buku untuknya, _badmood _benar-benar menguasainya sekarang. Jelas siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki bernama Ginjo yang membuatnya mendapatkan hari yang menyebalkan. Sikap sok mesranya saat disekolah lalu ditambah dengan seenaknya memeluknya tanpa ijin benar-benar membuat Noel gerah.

Mengingat hal itu lagi... Noel tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus _bergerumdel_.

Puncaknya tentu saja saat acara yang Ginjo sebut kencan makan malam tadi. Sebenarnya Noel sudah tahu jika "hal penting" yang Ginjo bilang kemarin adalah omong kosong, bahkan ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana acara tersebut berjalan. Hanya saja Noel kemarin terlalu khawatir jika yang akan dibahas benar-benar adalah hal penting. Jadi, ia menyetujui...

Nah, dan Noel masih bingung kenapa ia bisa-bisanya langsung mengucapkan kata "Ya" tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Ah, hatinya memang kadang membuat keputusan yang tidak tepat. Di acara tersebut, setiap Ginjo merayunya, hati Noel terus mengeluarkan sumpah dan doa agar Ginjo benar-benar lenyap dari hidupnya.

Tunggu, bukannya itu keterlaluan mendoakan orang agar cepat mati? Ha? Noel mana peduli dengan hal seperti itu... Ia tahu Tuhan lebih mencintainya daripada laki-laki bajingan tersebut.

Lagipula orang seperti Ginjo lebih baik musnah dari dunia. Noel tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali ia menyebut kata mati, bajingan, dan Ichi- eh kenapa ia jadi teringat nama orang yang sekarang sedang sibuk melakukan perintahnya tadi.

"I-Ini, N-Nihashi-_san_," kata Ichigo dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku sudah pernah membaca buku ini, berikan aku yang lain!" Dan Noel sudah tidak bisa diajak untuk sedikit santuy. (?)

"B-B-Bagaimana dengan i-ini?"

"Itu aku juga sudah pernah membacanya otak bebek!"

"K-Kalau yang i-ini?"

"Aku sudah membacanya puluhan kali yang itu, kau sudah pikun atau gimana?! Huh?!"

"B-B-Buku c-cara m-memasak rendang?"

"Ya, dan kau yang akan menjadi dagingnya."

"B-Biografi K-Kota Ibushi?"

"Siapa juga dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya bodoh!"

"M-M-Majalah d-dewasa _P-P-Playboy_?"

"H-Huh? K-Kurang a-ajar kau!"

"K-Koran? _Y-Yomiuri Shimbun_?"

"ARRGHRHRHR!" teriak frustasi Noel sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

_Braak_

"BERIKAN SAJA AKU NOVEL!" tambahnya cepat setelah menggebrak etalase dengan keras. Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya cepat langsung pergi mencari sesuai yang diperintahkan Noel.

"CEPATLAH! APA KAU INGIN MENCARI MASALAH DENGANKU?!" Ledak Noel yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"I-Iya iya, sabarlah sedikit," ucap Ichigo. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan teriakkan Noel tadi. Ichigo terus memfokuskan matanya untuk mencari buku yang cocok, dan tidak lama ia akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah Novel yang berjudul [ _Harry Potter and Socerer's Stone_ ] yang dikarang oleh J.K. Rowling.

Menimbang-nimbang sebentar karena buku yang ia temukan masih terbungkus plastik. Tapi karena ia takut jika Noel akan meledak lagi, Ia segera memberikannya ke Noel yang sudah seperti singa betina yang sedang pms... (Apa itu maksudnya?)

_Sreeek_

"P-Pelan-pelan, Nihashi-_san_. K-Kau bisa merobek _c-cover _nya juga nanti," kata Ichigo mengingatkan karena melihat Noel merobek dengan asal-asalan plastik yang membungkus buku tersebut. Noel mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya untuk memberi peringatan terakhir untuk Ichigo. Dan Ichigo mau tidak mau hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain**

"Yoo, Ginjo-_san_!Kau sudah kembali," teriak pemuda berambut runcing berwarna pirang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Di atas kepalanya terdapat sebuah topi berwarna hitam.

"_Tadaima_," ucap singkat Ginjo.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah membelinya?" tanya pemuda tersebut. Kedua alis Ginjo langsung naik begitu saja.

"Membeli apa? Roti? Ini, roti," kata Ginjo dengan mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih.

"Bukannya aku tadi bilang untuk membelikanku versi fisik game _Death Stranding _buatan Yang Maha Agung Hideo Kojima-_san_? Apa yang dikepalamu itu bukan rambut? Aku curiga kau menggunakan semir hitam untuk menutupi rambut ubanmu. Dasar, tua!' tegas si pemuda yang menjadi lawan berbicara Ginjo tersebut kesal.

Dan suasana langsung hening seketika... Ginjo menatap datar pemuda di depannya lalu tidak lama wajahnya mengeras.

_Grep_

"HAH!? Apa kau bilang tadi? Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi kalau berani," kata Ginjo selagi ia sekarang sedang menggaet leher pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas, sementara tangan kanannya yang mengepal mengusap-usap puncak kepala pemuda tersebut dengan keras.

"_Ittai Ittai_, lepaskan aku orang tua!" teriak si pemuda sambil berusaha menarik tangan Ginjo menjauh dari lehernya.

"Beraninya kau!" balas Ginjo.

"KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH HENTIKAN! ADA YANG SEDANG SAKIT DISINI!" teriak seorang perempuan berusia 17 tahun berambut panjang berwarna magenta yang ditata menjadi 2 kucir, ditambah sedikit helaian yang menggantung di sisi kanan wajahnya. ia mengenakan topi dengan telinga kelinci yang memanjang ke belakang. Memiliki warna bola mata yang sama dengan rambutnya.

Gadis terlihat sedang menggendong sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda dan berbentuk seperti kelinci, sebut saja boneka... di sisi samping kanan dan kirinya juga banyak sekali terdapat boneka...

Ginjo melepaskan pemuda yang ia gaet tadi lalu melemparnya asal.

"_Cup cup_, Puri-_chan_, jangan nangis terus ya~" kata gadis tersebut sambil mengelus-elus boneka yang ia gedong. Ginjo hanya bisa menghela nafas, kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan orang seperti ini.

"Singkirkan mainan-mainanmu itu! Riruka, aku malas melihat mereka," ucap Ginjo.

_Wush_

_Puk_

Sebuah boneka berbentuk gajah tiba-tiba melayang kearah Ginjo hingga menabrak tepat di wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya pelan yang tadi secara reflek menutup lalu menatap kesal gadis bernama Riruka tersebut. Riruka yanh ditatap justru balik menatap Ginjo.

"Apa kau tidak melihat sisi imut dari anak-anakku ini?" tanya Riruka.

"Apa gajah yang ditubuhnya penuh dengan gambar bunga seperti ini imut menurutmu? Aku justru geli melihatnya," jawab Ginjo sambil mengambil boneka gajar yang terbang tadi.

"Itu benar, Ginjo-_san_. Lagipula apa serunya bermain dengan benda-benda jelek seperti mereka?"

"Oh, kau sudah _respawn_? Yukio."

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, benar-benar rasa Jerman sangat terasa dinamanya. Pemuda maniak _Game _yang membuat keributan dengan Ginjo tadi sekarang berdiri tepat disamping Ginjo yang sibuk membolak-balikkan boneka gajah milik Riruka untuk mencari dimana sisi imut dari boneka tersebut.

"Cih, buruk sekali!" gumam Ginjo lalu melempar balik kearah Riruka.

"Ini sudah malam, kau main saja di kamar sana!" perintah Ginjo. Riruka hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, ia malas membantah perkataan Ginjo lagipula bermain di kamar lebih tenang karena tidak akan ada gangguan.

"Kau juga sebaiknya pergi ke kamar, Yukio," lanjut Ginjo sambil menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya.

"Daripada berurusan dengan orang tua sepertimu aku lebih baik kencan dengan _Monster-monster _di MHW," balas Yukio.

"MHW?"

"_Monster Hunter: World_, yang kau tahu sebenarnya apa sih?" ejek Yukio lalu berjalan pergi ke lantai 2. Ginjo menatap malas kearah Yukio lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke Riruka.

"O ya Riruka, tentang anak-anakmu itu. Biarkan mahkluk besar itu tetap disini."

"Hm?" Riruka mengangkat kedua alisnya. Matanya mengikuti jari telunjuk Ginjo yang mengarah ke sebuah boneka besar berwarna biru putih... dan boneka tersebut tidur.

"Oh, Snorlax-_san_?"

"Entah aku tidak tau namanya. Ngomong-ngomong aku pernah mendengar cerita jika mahkluk aslinya sama seperti boneka itu, apa dia tidak bisa bangun?"

"Boneka kan benda mati, memangnya bisa hidup?" ucap Riruka dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Maksudku hewan aslinya bodoh!"

"Memangnya Snorlax itu ada?"

"Ha?" sekarang Ginjo yang memasang wajah bingung. Lalu sebuah suara tawa tertangkap di indera pendengaran Ginjo dan Riruka.

_Twich! _

"Apanya yang lucu? Hah!" teriak Ginjo geram kepada pemuda laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan...

"Dan hentikan tawa mengerikanmu itu!" lanjut Ginjo. Pemuda tersebut menghentikan tawanya lalu mengeluarkan senyum khasnya yang menakutkan... lebih seperti menyeringai versi kecil... kearah Ginjo. Riruka sendiri mengemasi boneka-bonekanya lalu berlari kearah kamar miliknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya si pemuda.

"Apa! Roti?" kata Ginjo lalu kembali mengangkat plastik ditangannya.

"Nihashi Noel," ucap singkat pemuda tersebut. Ginjo menatap si pemuda sebentar lalu menyeringai lebar seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

"Oh, dia menarik."

.

.

.

.

20 menit... 20 menit... 20 menit... = 1 jam telah berlalu.

Ichigo baru saja selesai menulis sebuah histori tentang _Komunis_ dan _Atheis _di dunia... ya belum selesai sih sebenarnya tapi Ichigo sudah lelah jadi ia berhenti. Ichigo entah kenapa benar-benar TIDAK menyukai kedua paham tersebut. Entah kenapa...

Oh, Ichigo ingin sekali pulang dan segera tidur... tapi gadis cantik di hadapannya ini masih benar-benar fokus dengan Novelnya.

Ichigo dengan sabar menunggu Noel yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Noel saat membaca novel yang ia berikan tadi. Sepertinya ia memilih buku yang sangatlah tepat untuk Noel, bahkan sampai membuat Noel tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya sama sekali dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih 1 jam.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang karena sisa halaman yang belum dibaca Noel masih lumayan banyak... masih 1/4 bisa dibilang. Ia ingin tutup sekarang tapi... ia tidak berani menggangu Noel. Ichigo memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Sesekali ia juga menguap karena mengantuk.

"Apa kau tidur? ichigo-_kun_," tanya Noel tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh, ya.. a-ah aku tidak tidur, ada apa?" tentu saja Ichigo terkejut karena Noel tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Boleh aku membawanya pulang? Novel ini terlalu bagus sampai aku tidak bisa berhenti membacanya," kata Noel sambil mengangkat bukunya.

"Hmm, kenapa Nihashi-_san_ tidak membelinya saja?" kata Ichigo.

_Deg_

"E-Eh, m-m-maksudku... t-tentu saja Nihashi-_san_ b-boleh membawanya," ralat cepat Ichigo. Sebuah sentilan tiba-tiba terasa di hati Ichigo sesaat sesudah mengatakan ucapannya yang pertama tadi, jadi Ichigo tanpa pikir panjang mengganti ucapannya walau dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Dan Ichigo sudah tahu darimana dentuman tadi berasal... apa lagi kalau bukan dari aura Noel yang tiba-tiba jauh lebih besar daripada Ichigo.

Mengerikan!

_"Ya sudahlah, itung-itung untuk teman sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana moodnya sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong apa dirinya mengakuiku sebagai temannya?" _batin Ichigo sambil tersenyum kikuk. Karena sudah mendapat ijin dari Ichigo, Noel segera memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku... 1 jam membaca buku memang membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup banyak.

"Antar aku pulang ya, Ichigo-_kun_," kata Noel halus. _Mood _di dalan dirinya sudah berada diatas sekarang, ia harus berterima kasih kepada laki-laki didepannya tersebut...

_"Eh, untuk apa aku berterima kasih kepadanya? Memangnya dia siapaku?" _batin Noel dan entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk.

Untungnya adalah... Ichigo tidak sadar. Noel bersyukur untuk hal itu.

"Baiklah, yang mulia Ratu," canda Ichigo. Ia malas jika harus berdebat lagi dengan Noel. Noel tertawa pelan lalu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tadi dengan senyum bahagia. Memang menyenangkan bisa bersama dengan Ichigo... Noel segera menepuk kedua pipinya, ia bingung kenapa nama Ichigo terus saja muncul di otaknya.

"Hmm, kenapa dia tidak membantuku saja?" tanya Ichigo setelah melihat Noel yang berjalan keluar. Satu hal tiba-tiba muncul di otak Ichigo, kenapa _Deja vu _ini berulang-ulang...

**To Be Continued**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**

**Jangan dimasukin ke Hati**

**Good Bye... and Good Night... BAAM**

1 Januari 2020

By SanArya


	3. Chapter 3

...

**Fireflies : From Book, To Hearts**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach **© **Tite Kubo**

**Burn The Witch **© **Tite Kubo**

**X-Over**

**Warning : **Gaje, Ancur, AU, OOC, mungkin ada OC nya, alur berantakan, banyak Plot Hole, unsur jepang ngawur dan Typo yang gak mau ilang... Ilmu penulisan dan kualitas otak saya masih rendah.

**Summary : **Seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai penjual buku dengan usia 17 tahun dan tentu saja masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia berjualan buku di gerai yang diwariskan oleh Ibunya. Di masa remaja ini, ia lebih mencintai buku daripada lawan jenis. Ia ingin menjadi seorang penulis profesional, dan hidup terus dengan buku. Buku adalah kekasihnya, dan gadis ini adalah pelanggan terburuknya.

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Masalah Tanpa Keadilan**

**.**

**Karakura High School**

**Ruang Rapat Siswa**

Noel menatap datar ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. Perasaan bosan sedang menguasainya di ruangan besar ini karena setiap kali mengadakan rapat pertemuan pasti ujung-ujungnya menjadi "panas".

Seperti sekarang ini, rapat antara OSIS dan Komisi Disiplin mulai tidak berjalan lancar. Adu argumen yang sifatnya keras sangat terasa karena kedua pihak tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Saling menyerang terus terjadi antara anggota OSIS dan KomDis.

Anggota disini berarti hanya antar Seksi saja yang saling berdebat, sementara petinggi OSIS seperti Noel dan petinggi KomDis hanya saling beradu _deathglare _bertegangan tinggi saja.

Noel melirik jam berwarna putih yang menempel di salah satu bagian dinding ruangan tersebut. Rapat tidak jelas ini sudah terlalu lama dan telinga Noel sudah benar-benar terbakar dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi. Ini tidak akan ada habisnya jika anggotanya dan anggota kubu di depannya sama-sama keras kepala.

Sepertinya memanggil Guru adalah waktu yang tepat... mungkin juga tidak... Ah, kepalanya pusing sekarang. Noel mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki yang menjadi sumber masalah kegaduhan ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bajingan _playboy_ bernama Kugo Ginjo.

Kugo Ginjo mendaftar menjadi anggota Komisi Disiplin... itu perkara masalahnya saat ini.

Noel adalah orang pertama yang meneriakkan penolakan terhadap permohonan peresmian Ginjo menjadi anggota salah satu organisasi paling penting di sekolah tersebut. Banyak sekali pertimbangan-pertimbangan untuk tidak salah memilih seseorang yang benar-benar layak masuk ke dalam sebuah organisasi.

Mungkin catatan kejahatan... catatan buruk lebih tepatnya... milik Ginjo tidak ada, hanya saja sifat Ginjo yang dimata Noel tidak cocok menjadi panutan murid-murid lainnya. Bisa-bisa anggota Komisi Disiplin yang lain tertular sifat Ginjo. Noel merinding seketika...

"Bagaimana ini? _Seito Kaichou_," tanya Rukia yang duduk di sebelah kanan Noel.

"Aku tidak akan mengubah pendirianku," jawab Noel datar.

"Aku setuju dengan Nihashi-_san_, begitu juga dengan anggota OSIS lainnya. Ginjo sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi bagian dari Komisi Disiplin," kata Rukia.

"Tapi bukankah ini sudah termasuk intervensi? Nihashi-_san_. Maksudku, kenapa harus mengadakan rapat seperti ini?" sekretaris OSIS menanyakan hal yang ia bingungkan kepada sang _Seito Kaichou_.

"Apa maksudmu? Shimizu," Rukia bertanya kepada teman satu organisasi berpangkat Sekretaris tersebut.

Gadis cantik dari Prefektur Miyagi, Kiyoko Shimizu.

Siswi dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang di bagian kanan ditata menutupi telinganya, memiliki mata abu-abu yang dibingkai dengan kacamata persegi berwarna merah muda kemudian dipasang diantara kulit pucatnya, tubuh ramping menggoda, lalu memiliki tahi lalat khas di sisi kiri bawah dagunya membuatnya terlihat lebih indah...

"Seingatku, Komisi Disiplin di sekolah ini bebas untuk mengangkat atau menurunkan anggotanya. Lalu, kenapa kita ikut campur dengan hal tersebut?" ucap Shimizu.

"Benar yang kau katakan, Shimizu. Tapi di sisi lain, OSIS- Ketua OSIS seperti Nihashi-_san_ memiliki hak untuk mengawasi segala bentuk kegiatan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Komisi Disiplin. Walaupun kita tidak bisa secara langsung melakukan hal yang kita anggap benar, tapi tingkat wewenang kita berada di atas anggota Komisi Disiplin, maka dari itu, setidaknya dalam beberapa kasus Nihashi-_san_ dapat meminta penjelasan," penjelasan panjang Rukia. Shimizu mengangguk paham lalu melirik ke arah Noel yang sejak tadi diam menatap kondisi rapat di depannya.

"Aku hanya memastikan yang kita lakukan ini ada dasarnya atau tidak. Takut jika para pencontoh kedisiplinan disana _baper _dan tidak terima terhadap kita," kata Shimizu. Noel tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Shimizu.

"Shimizu memang menarik," kata Rukia.

"Kau benar," sahut Noel.

"Terima kasih pujiannya," balas Noel terhadapt dua teman yang merangkap menjadi atasannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau punya masalah dengan laki-laki sialan itu? Shimizu," tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Shimizu mengingat sebentar dengan tangan kanan memegang dagunya lalu tidak lama menggeleng pelan.

"Aku rasa dia tidak pernah menggangguku. Hanya saja setiap aku berpapasan dengannya, dia selalu menggodaku," kata Shimizu. Rukia menatap aneh Sekretaris OSIS tersebut.

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu?"

"Tidak, hanya seperti angin kosong bagiku, dan aku juga tidak memperdulikannya. Bukankah dia selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap bertemu dengan seorang wanita."

"Tergantung penampilan si wanita, Shimizu. Kau kan tahu Ginjo itu seperti apa, laki-laki memang menyebalkan," jelas Rukia, Shimizu satu jalan pikiran dengan temannya tersebut. Dan keduanya melanjutkan pembahasan mereka...

Noel menghela nafas panjang, suhu di telinga kanan kiri miliknya bertambah beberapa derajat celcius. Mendengarkan debat buntu tanpa akhir dan pembicaran kedua bawahannya yang duduk di antara dirinya membuat Noel ingin keluar menenangkan diri. Ia sudah malas mengeluarkan argumennya, karena ujung-ujungnya pasti tidak jelas untuk menjadi pendapat yang seharusnya.

Noel memilih menunggu sampai kedua belah pihak lelah sendiri, penasaran melihat rapat yang sudah menembus 2 jam ini bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi atau tidak. Apakah OSIS miliknya bisa mengalahkan anggota Komisi Disiplin pimpinan siswa laki-laki bernama Cang Du.

_Introducing! _Ketua Komisi Disiplin, Cang Du.

Salah satu siswa Karakura _Highschool _yang mendapat _respect _dari Noel... selain pemuda miskin berambut oren penjual buku tentunya. Cang Du adalah laki-laki yang cukup kurus, bermata biru pucat, rambut pendek hitam dengan poni runcing tergantung di antara matanya.

Dan yang terakhir, Cang Du memiliki bekas luka kecil vertikal di sisi kiri mulutnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu darimana sang Komandan Komisi Disiplin mendapat luka tersebut, terlihat seperti sebuah sayatan kecil bekas benda tajam pisau atau semacamnya. Noel juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa sebuah pisau atau barang apalah itu bisa membuat luka di daerah mulut, jarang ada orang yang memiliki luka sayatan seperti itu.

Coba kalian pikir, jika garis tebasan seperti itu di bagian mata, mungkin masih bisa dilogika. Di tubuh apalagi, itu sudah hal lumrah. Lah ini di mulut? Apa Cang Du melakukan _debus_ makan beling?

Noel juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa memikirkan hal tidak berfaedah seperti itu.

Ia memandang Cang Du yang memejamkan matanya, "Sama saja, apa boleh buat."

Mengehela nafas sekali lagi karena melihat sang ketua Komisi Disiplin sepertinya tidak akan bergerak untuk menghentikan rapat- perang _bacot _tidak jelas membuang-buang waktu menambah polusi membuat tensi darah meningkat dan semua hal jelek lainnya.

Noel meminum jus jeruk berkemasan gelas plastik yang ia beli tadi, setidaknya minuman tersebut membuat frekuensi otaknya berjalan lebih tenang. Vitamin pada jeruk memang sangat baik bagi tubuh, dan Noel berusaha untuk menjaga dan merawat tubuhnya setiap waktu.

Menaruh kembali jus jeruk ke tempat semula kemudian mengusap rambut indahnya ke belakang. Noel mengeluarkan ponsel dari lubang sakunya lalu memainkannya sembari menunggu rasa jenuhnya menguap dari tubuhnya.

Setidaknya, mengabaikan perdebatan dengan orang keras kepala lebih baik daripada ikut berdebat dan membuat kepalanya pecah.

.

Ketua Komisi Disiplin juga sama pusingnya dengan Noel, pemuda bernama Cang Du tersebut memilih terus berdiam diri. Memandang datar gadis yang berada dipihak seberang tepat di hadapannya lalu menghela nafas.

"Dia sepertinya sama pusingnya denganku," gumam Cang Du.

"Ada apa? Pimpinan."

_Introducing! _Wakil Ketua Komisi Disiplin, Ulquiorra Cifer.

Cang Du melirikkan matanya ke samping- ke arah wakilnya. Cang Du bisa melihat raut ekspresi cemberut dari orang yang berbicara tadi. Pemuda ramping cukup berotot di tubuhnya, tinggi rata-rata dengan penampilan melankolis, berambut hitam pendek berantakan yang poninya jatuh di antara matanya, kulit putih pucat, mata hijau dengan pupil berbentuk celah kecil, mirip seperti kucing.

"Jika ada masalah, katakan saja kepada kami."

_Ikemen _dari Karakura, Sekretaris Komisi Disiplin, Ishida Uryuu.

Cang Du mengubah lirikannya ke arah kiri, seorang pemuda yang sedang santainya fokus dengan buku di tangannya walau keadaan sedang sangat tidak tepat untuk kegiatan membaca. Bagaimana cara membaca buku dengan tenang disaat seperti ini?

Ishida Uryuu adalah remaja berkacamata dengan tinggi rata-rata. rambut framing poni yang sebagian besar menggantung di sisi kanan wajahnya, dan sisanya menggantung di belakang telinga kirinya, karena kacamatanya. berkulit putih dengan mata biru. _Ikemen be like!_

"Kalian berdua tenanglah, Cang Du memang seperti itu."

Anggota Komisi Disiplin, Bazz-B.

Pemimpin Komisi Disiplin tersebut kembali mengubah pandangannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _mohawk_ merah panjang yang SANGAT nyentrik. Inilah hebatnya sekolah-sekolah di Jepang yang membebaskan urusan rambut sesuka hati kepada siswanya, bahkan tidak membuat satu kebijakan pun untuk model rambut. Lalu Bazz-B memiliki mata hijau.

"Huaaaahh~ aku lapar."

Keluh pemuda yang duduk di samping Bazz-B dengan tampang malas. Pemuda tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai tempat untuk menyender. Si pemuda memiliki mata cokelat dan rambut merah tua, yang biasanya dijaga ekor kuda tinggi.

Anggota Komisi Disiplin, Abarai Renji.

Beberapa anggota Komisi Disiplin, mulai dari Ketua hingga beberapa bawahannya sudah kita kenal. Sekumpulan orang dibalik aman dan tertibnya keadaan di sekolah ini. Penekanan penindasan adalah hal paling penting yang harus dilakukan, menjaga kenyamanan siswa biasa agar dapat menjalani hidup sekaligus menuntut ilmu. Tugas yang penting...

Selayaknya lembaga keamanan, anggota Komisi Disiplin haruslah orang yang benar-benar bisa menjadi contoh. Tidak melakukan hal buruk, menjaga nama sekolah agar tidak kotor, dan banyak hal lainnya. Menjadi anggota Komisi Disiplin memanglah berat...

Cang Du memijit keningnya frustasi, ia semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang ingin menjadi anggotanya sekaligus sumber masalah. Cang Du tidak menduga jika segalanya menjadi rumit seperti sekarang.

Secara rekaman kejahatan- perbuatan seperti telat, bolos, ataupun lainnya, catatan Ginjo bersih. Dengan hal tersebut sebenarnya Ginjo dapat menjadi anggota Komisi Disiplin.

Tapi yang para OSIS katakan Itu juga benar, sifat dari Ginjo yang sedikit menghambat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seorang anggota Kedisiplinan merayu-rayu seseorang, nama organisasi ini bisa langsung turun seketika. Memalukan!

"Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Cang Du.

"Kantin kantin," jawab cepat Renji.

"Cang Du, ayo nobar _Game of Thrones_!" ucap Bazz-B dengan semangat.

"Hn/Hn," gumam Ulquiorra dan Uryuu bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak membantu dasar setan!" keluh Cang Du menanggapi perkataan teman-temannya.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, hentikan rapat tidak berguna ini!" kata Ulquiorra.

Uryuu merapatkan kacamatanya menggunakan telunjuknya. "Nihashi-_san _juga terlihat sudah jenuh disana," lalu menunjuk ke arah sang Ketua OSIS.

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih? Kita harus rapat seperti ini, jika Ginjo ingin masuk tinggal terima saja, ini terlalu merepotkan dan berbelit-belit," kata Bazz-B.

"Hey anak ayam! Kau tidak tahu kelakuan Ginjo seperti apa?" tanya Renji.

"Siapa yang panggil anak ayam Hah!?" balas Bazz-B sengit tidak terima dipanggil anak ayam.

"Kau lah bodoh! Siapa lagi? Lihat rambut anehmu itu, merah _mohawk _tinggi seperti ayam. Kau pernah lihat ayam tidak sih?" ejek Renji terus. Kedutan di kening Bazz-B semakin jelas terlihat. Sementara Renji menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Kau tidak sadar, justru rambutmu itu yang seperti ekor ayam," balas Bazz-B.

"Rambutmu yang seperti ayam."

"Rambutmu."

"Rambutmu."

"Rambu-... C-Cang Du," wajah Bazz-B langsung berubah pucat seketika, begitu juga dengan Renji. Mereka berdua banjir keringat karena melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Hmm," Cang Du tersenyum lebar. Oh, tersenyum bukan berarti terlihat senang, ada beberapa senyuman memiliki arti lain. Arti senyuman juga dipengaruhi oleh kondisi dan suasana dari subjeknya. Saat ini, kenapa Bazz-B dan Renji berpelukan erat dengan wajah ketakutan karena...

"KELUAR ATAU AKU MOLOTOV KALIAN BERDUA!"

Teriak tegas Cang Du yang membuat kedua ayam berambut merah tadi berhamburan ke pintu luar...

Sedikit kelakuan Komisi Disiplin. Walau orang-orang mereka terlihat SANGAR, tapi mereka tetaplah murid SMA biasa yang penuh dengan warna... dan ketidak jelasannya.

.

Noel menye_croll _layar sentuh ponsel mahalnya, sesekali menekan ikon berbentuk hati saat ada sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Naik-naik, turun-turun, melihat-lihat komentar dan _Tweet _orang-orang yang kadang membuatnya tertawa kecil, membaca _Thread _orang lain, banyak yang dapat dilakukan. _Twitter _memang tempat untuk berkeluh kesah masalah dunia...

Menghela nafas pendek lalu menyandarkan punggungnya, Noel memandangi langit-langit ruangan rapat. Ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang, ingin sesekali dirinya mendapatkan hiburan sekarang selain dari _Twitter_. Noel merubah fokusnya ke minuman jus jeruk miliknya yang berwarna oren...

Noel tertawa kecil sebentar karena teringat satu orang, lalu kembali ke ponselnya. Membuka _Line _dan mencari nama orang yang ia maksud. Mengabaikan nama teman-temannya yang lain, karena mereka tidak terlalu penting...

**From : **Nihashi Noel

_"Ichigo-kun! Kau sibuk kah? ^_^"_

.

Noel semakin menyunggingkan senyumannya setelah mengirim pesan kepada Ichigo. Entah kenapa dirinya berubah menjadi merasa tidak tenang- gugup tidak sabar, entahlah, Noel juga tidak paham dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap pesan yang ia kirim beberapa saat, menunggu balasan yang tidak pasti...

_What the fuck? _

2 menit, Noel masih setia menunggu. Beberapa menit mungkin tidak terlalu dipikirkan olehnya. Tapi...

10 menit berlalu, Ichigo cari masalahnya dengannya. _Spam _pesan di _Line_ yang ia lakukan tidak ada pengaruhnya, bahkan pesan darinya tidak dilihat.

_Bak! _

Ruang rapat seketika menjadi hening karena suara keras yang dibuat oleh Noel. Semua mata tertuju kepada sang ketua OSIS tersebut. Noel yang sadar dengan kelakuannya langsung merubah sikapnya, yang awalnya ingin berteriak kesal sambil membanting ponselnya menjadi menatap tajam semua orang yang ada di jangkauan penglihatannya.

Semua mengira Noel kesal karena kegaduhan yang mereka buat, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Noel kesal karena _chat _nya tidak dibalas.

_"Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia tidak membalasnya sialan?! Awas saja nanti," _batin Noel.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hap_

_Hap_

Di bawah cahaya oren sore hari yang menerangi sebuah dataran berumput di pinggir sungai, bola _Baseball _putih berterbangan kesana kemari berpindah tempat membentuk sebuah segitiga. Berputar cepat agar ditangkap dengan sebuah _glove _cokelat kulit. Salah satu ikon permainan pukul bola bernama _Baseball_. Benda penting yang digunakan untuk menangkap bola berkecepatan tinggi tersebut...

Disana ada Ichigo dengan _glove _kesayangannya yang ia dapatkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Ia melemparkan bola ke arah teman laki-laki yang memiliki postur tubuh sepertinya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam runcing, mata cokelat, dan memiliki bekas luka kecil di pangkal hidungnya.

Lalu tidak jauh dari mereka- di sudut segitiga lainnya, terdapat laki-laki agak pendek berambut cokelat gelap yang tampak runcing dan menyapu ke kiri. Bentuk rambut yang sudah ia bawa sejak kecil...

Ngomong-ngomong, ketiga orang "berudal" tersebut sama-sama memiliki rambut yang runcing... hanya saja bentuk dan warna mereka berbeda.

Hoshijima Kanata dan Kobayakawa Sena, salam kenal!

_Hap_

"Apa kau baru menjahit sarung tanganmu? Sena," tanya Ichigo setelah menangkap bola lemparan dari teman pendeknya tersebut.

"Kau benar, Ichigo-_san_. Aku tidak mau semakin merusak sarung tangan satu-satunya yang kumiliki ini," jawab Sena.

"Kenapa tidak beli yang baru saja? Hey! Cepat lempar bolanya Ichigo!" ucap Kanata. Ichigo mengambil ancang-ancang sebagai pelempar _Baseball _lalu melepaskan bola yang ia pegang dengan cepat.

_Hap_

"Aku harus menabung untuk biaya kuliahku nanti- wech, hampir saja terlepas," jelas Sena sekaligus menangkap bola lemparan dari Kanata.

"Ooooh~" jawab panjang Kanata. Kemudian ia memandang ke arah sungai yang ada di belakangnya. "Apa enaknya kuliah?"

Satu hal yang pasti...

_Wush_

_Duagh_

Hanya orang bodoh yang melihat ke belakang saat bermain lempar bola...

Kanata menundukkan kepalanya sesaat lalu melirik pelaku pelemparan yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab kepadanya, bukan justru menertawainya. Ichigo tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang sebentar lagi akan kram, sementata Sena hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah dua pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Itu pasti sakit, kan?" tanya Sena kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Diamlah tertawa, jeruk bodoh!" teriak Kanata kesal. Ichigo bukannya berhenti justru semakin lama dan keras tertawa. Kanata mengeram keras, memungut bola lalu melemparkannya balik ke Ichigo. Bola putih tersebut melesat cepat menuju wajah Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum mengejek lalu menyiapkan sarung tangannya di depan wajahnya, dan bola berhasil ditangkap.

"Ayo serius sekarang! Kau jadi _pitcher_, Kanata. Aku akan jadi pemukul, sementara kau tukang ambil bola," ucap Ichigo sambil memberikan bola ke Kanata, melepas _glove _nya kemudian mengambil _stick baseball _berwarna cokelat sebagai dasar dan dipenuhi gambar-gambar bernuansa astronomi.

"Dasar maniak alien," gumam Ichigo melihat tongkat milik Kanata.

"Kenapa aku menjadi pemungut bola?" tanya Sena pada Ichigo.

"Diam kau pendek! Ikuti saja!" teriak Kanata kesal. Sena langsung merinding di setiap bagian tubuhnya, karena panik ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Terlalu menakutkan untuk menyanggah perkataan Kanata...

Sena memang penakut.

Ichigo memandang _stick _milik Kanata tersebut, memutar-mutarnya dengan tangan kanannya kemudian menyiapkan posisi kuda-kuda untuk memukul terbaiknya, yaitu tubuh menghadap ke kiri dengan tangan kiri di depan, menarik kaki kanan ke belakang kemudian sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dengan menekuk kedua lututnya, dan yang terakhir tentu saja menyiapkan "senjata" nya.

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat pakaian ketiga pemuda dan rambut runcing mereka berkibar. Suasana menjadi sedikit serius sekarang, tidak seperti acara lempar bola tadi. Sena yang bertugas memgambil bola hasil pantulan pukulan dari Ichigo hanya menghela nafas, kejadian bertengkar kecil seperti ini memang sudah terlampau sering bagi mereka bertiga.

Pertemanan tingkat selanjutnya atau yang disebut persahabatan itu memang tidak seru jika tidak pernah konflik di dalamnya. Setiap hal pasti akan melewati dataran tinggi dan rendah, baik itu berdampak besar ataupun kecil. Memangnya ada sesuatu yang berjalan datar dan lurus begitu saja?

Tidak seru! Tidak seru!

Mungkin pikiran dan pendapat manusia tentang konflik antar teman itu berbeda-beda, ada yang berpikir jika kita harus menjaga benang dengan teman kita sebaik mungkin sekaligus meminimalisir terjadinya perpecahan, ada juga yang berpendapat jika pertengkaran itu dapat mengeratkan pertemanan.

Ya, itu tergantung manusianya sih.

Kadang kita butuh konflik untuk pertemanan...

Kadang kita juga butuh menghindari konflik untuk pertemanan...

Jalan itu banyak, kita bisa melewati yang mana saja, asalkan tujuan kita sama. Sena tersenyum untuk itu.

"_Ikuzo! _Ichigo!" teriak Kanata yang sudah siap dengan bolanya.

"Keluarkan lemparan terbaikmu! Kanata!" balas Ichigo bersemangat, ia menguatkan pegangan pada tongkat _baseball_.

Sena melihat dengan serius, ia ingin bisa melakukan lemparan sebaik Kanata atau memukul seperti Ichigo. Sulit untuk melakukan kedua hal tersebut dengan baik. Kanata sudah mulai mengangkat kaki kirinya yang artinya ia akan melempar. Sena tidak bisa menebak apakah serangan Kanata bisa menembus pertahanan Ichigo... keduanya terlalu ahli.

Kanata melepaskan bola dari tangannya, gesekan udara dengan permukaan bola sangat terlihat bahwa bola melesat dengan cepat. Ichigo menajamkan penglihatannya, menggertakkan giginya karena sadar lemparan Kanata lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dirinya tidak bisa melihat bola tersebut dengan jelas...

Tapi, tidak mungkin dia akan diam dan membiarkannya lewat begitu saja... bisa malu _Oyaji _nya di atas sana.

"Pukul itu Ichigo! Buat Sena berlari hingga Hokkaido!" teriak Kanata dari tempatnya. Ia tersenyum bangga melihat sahabatnya kebingungan karena lemparannya. Ini kejutan!

Disisi lain, wajah Sena menjadi pucat.

"_Ban-_" Ichigo akhirnya berhasil membuka senyumannya karena sudah mendapatkan penglihatannya. Bola milik Kanata...

_Tak_

"_Kai_!" Berhasil ia pukul...

Bola melambung terbang tinggi hingga menembus awan- tidak tidak, tidak sampai menembus awan. Hanya terlempar sangat tinggi, Kanata dan Sena melihat bola hasil pukulan Ichigo yang terus bergesekan dengan udara itu dengan wajah takjub.

"Uwoooohh~" ucap keduanya di waktu yang sama. Bahkan bola yang mereka lihat tersebut belum melengkuh ke bawah, masih tetap naik tanpa batas. Hingga tidak lama, Kanata tersadar sesuatu lalu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Sena.

"_Touchdown! Touchdown! _Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kanata.

"Eh...? Uwaaaaa~ Bolanya jauh sekali," ucap Sena panik, kemudian mulai berlari mengeluarkan kecepatan kakinya. Siapa yang lebih cepat? Apakah Sena atau bola pukulan Ichigo. Kanata menghela nafas lalu memandang malas Ichigo yang sekarang sedang dalam mode sombong dan bangganya.

"Apa!?" Kanata kesal melihat wajah menyebalkan Ichigo.

"Hey hey, santai saja. Jangan menatapku seperti itu," kata Ichigo dengan seringainya. Ichigo akan terus mengejek Kanata sepuasnya karena ia yang menang kali ini, pukulannya _Home Run! _

Sebuah ide jatuh masuk ke dalam kepalanya melalui rambut jeruknya. "Aku menuntut satu porsi _Sara Udon _jam istirahat besok," ucap Ichigo seenaknya.

"Mana bisa begitu!? Kita tidak ada kesepakatan tadi," balas Kanata.

"Ayolah, itu hanya 470 _yen_."

"Tidak tidak! Tidak ada kesepakatan, tidak ada makanan."

"Ah! Tidak asik! Kau pelit sekali sih sekarang?"

"Kau seenaknya memerasku."

"Mana ada pemerasan? Aku hanya mencari keadilan."

"Keadilan apanya, memangnya ada keadilan tanpa kesepakatan. Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu diawal tadi!"

"Apa kau tidak mau membuat senang sahabatmu ini?"

"Memangnya aku peduli."

"Demi keadilan, Kanata."

"Bukan keadilannya namanya kalau yang untung satu pihak saja, itu pemerasan."

Mereka akhirnya berhenti dengan Ichigo menepuk keras dahinya, ia malas berdebat lagi karena terus dicap memeras hanya dengan sebuah _Sara Udon _seharga 470 _yen_...

Sementara itu...

Lari Sena lebih cepat daripada pergerakkan bola yang terbang tadi, ia sekarang sudah berada tepat di tempat jatuhnya bola. Bola putih tersebut meluncur bebas dari atas. Sena sudah mengangkat tangan kiri yang terbungkus dengan _glove _miliknya.

Pemuda pendek itu bukanlah ahil dalam permainan _Baseball_, jika ditanya tentang cara bermain mungkin Sena akan mengerti. Tapi, jika disuruh bermain ia tidak bisa bahkan sangat payah untuk memukul atau melempar. Ya payah dan payah! Jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan seorang amatir, mungkin Sena setara dengan bocah SD di _Baseball_...

Futh!

_Puk_

"Wootto... Mendarat dengan sempurna. Oooooy! Aku berhasil menangkapnya," ucap Sena yang diakhiri dengan berteriak kearah Ichigo dan Kanata. Sena baru sadar jika bola tadi terbang lumayan jauh dari tempat Ichigo memukul.

"Kemarilah Sena! Kita akan ditraktir oleh Kanata."

_Buk_

Tanpa ampun, Kanata mengambil tongkat yang di pegang Ichigo lalu memukulkannya ke pemuda tersebut. Tidak peduli jika Ichigo akan gagar otak atau semacamnya, Kanata lebih berharap stroke saja sekalian. Semoga saja _Kami-sama _mengabulkan permintaannya untuk pemuda sombong menyebalkan yang menjadi sahabatnya ini.

Tidak sampai disitu, Kanata menghujamkan puncak atau bagian tumpul tongkat tersebut ke perut Ichigo lalu menekannya keras.

"Henti- aw aw sakit- hentikan Kanata! Ini sakit! K-Kumohon, ini sungguhan," kata Ichigo panik tidak berdaya, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kanata. Kanata menurutinya berhenti menggilas perut Ichigo lalu menatapnya tajam.

"O-Oy! _Just kidding ok_? Kenapa kau serius sekali?" ucap Ichigo.

"Diamlah!" balas Kanata. Ichigo menghela nafas lelah lalu memandang santai matahari senja. Begitu juga dengan Sena dan Kanata, melakukan hal yang sama. Menikmati angin yang menerpa diri mereka, merasakan kesenangan bersama.

Menyenangkan rasanya sampai Ichigo tidak kuat menahan lengkungan dari sudut bibirnya, benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama Kanata dan Sena, melupakan sebentar pikiran-pikiran berat tentang hidupnya.

Hidup santai dan bebas seperti mungkin bisa memperpanjang umur, pikir Ichigo.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Ichigo kepada kedua temannya.

"Kau mengusir kami?" tanya balik Kanata. Ekspresi Ichigo berubah kesal, Kanata sepertinya memang sengaja memancing dirinya. Lagipula wajar Ichigo bertanya seperti itu karena rumah Kanata dan Sena lumayan jauh, mereka harus naik kereta setiap hari untuk bolak-balik dari rumah ke sekolah.

"Ayo Sena, kita pulang saja. Jeruk tinggi ini mengusir kita," kata Kanata sambil mengemasi bawaannya. Sena hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, kedekatan Kanata dan Ichigo memang unik. Sampai-sampai ia juga terseret ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan keduanya.

Sena bersyukur untuk itu... Ada yang mau menjadi tempat berbagi.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Kanata dan Sena berpamitan dengan Ichigo lalu mengadakan lomba lari menuju stasiun. Ichigo sendiri berpikir, kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan dua atlet lari...

**To Be Continued**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**

**Jangan dimasukin ke Hati**

**Good Bye... and Good Night... BAAM**

29 Februari 2020

By SanArya

_*Note: _

Sumpah jaga _mood _nulis itu lebih sulit daripada ngerancang pneumatik.

Itu yang gak tau Kiyoko Shimizu, dia dari **Haikyuu!** Salah satu waifu gw :v. Pasti ini ada yang agak asing nama Cang Du ama Bazz-B, mereka berdua bawahannya Yhwach (Villain di Arc Thousand Year Blood War / Arc Quincy lah, di Manga **Bleach**) Alasan milih mereka karena suka aja ama karakternya, plus biar banyak yang kenal juga.

Terus apalagi... Oh Kanata ama Sena, Kanata dari anime **Kanata no Astra** yang dapet banyak penghargaan di _Anime Trending Award 2019 _(Mending ini daripada _Crunchyroll_), walau kalah di Anime of The Yearnya. Penasaran? Liat aja animenya... Males nyepoiler.

Sena dari anime lawas, tahu lah... **Eyeshield 21**. Yang gak tau berarti masih bocil aowkwowkwow...

Kenapa harus _Baseball _yang dipilih? Kenapa gak basket atau sepak bola biar keren?

Ngangkat olahraga lainnya... Olahraga jepang bukan itu aja.

Char X-Over Fanfic ini nanti kebanyakan char-char yang jarang dipakek. Untuk DxD atau Naruto yang paling sering dibuat crossover, gak tau ntar disini... mereka ada atau gak belum punya rencana sekarang. Bosen woy DxD Naruto terusssss~

Futh! Saran Kritik Ripiwnya lah yang penting... Sebutin kejelakan (Yang bejibun) dari fanfic ini, tulis di ripiw. Ok _Mastah? _Sip

[ Esa GoldenHearts Antasena Idealis ]


End file.
